The Rules of Being Us
by Your-Guilty-Pleasure
Summary: After a one night mistake between bitter enemies, a set of rules has to be implied to keep everything in check. But everything gets a bit more complicated when "we" becomes "three" though. A/U
1. Rule 1: Dont Utter a Word

**This is an A/U fan-fiction. Set for the beginning of their 6th year****. Thanks for giving it a chance!

* * *

**

**Rule Number One: Do not utter a word.**

"This was a mistake." A girl with slightly frizzy hair growled, shoving her hair up into a ponytail holder.

"Duh." The platinum blonde boy next to her agreed, as he put his pants on with annoyance.

"You had better not breathe a word of this to anyone." She warned as she stood from the rumbled bed and started to search for her tie.

"As if I would, Granger! Do you think I'm moron?" He snarled back, forcing his feet down in his shoes.

"Actually, I do, Malfoy. A spoiled moronic brat." Hermione found her tie hanging off the chair at the foot of the bed.

"I should be the one telling you to keep your mouth shut. You'd better not run your mouth to your stupid friends about this either." Draco narrowed his eyes at Hermione, who had just finished adjusting her tie.

"I would never tell them! I don't even want to admit it to me!" She shot back, turning to glare at him. "Put your shirt on would you?"

"Intimidated by the view? Sure couldn't get enough of it last night could you?" Draco retorted, pulling his shirt on.

"You are so barbaric!" Hermione growled once more with frustration.

Draco chuckled evilly at her anger, just to hide his own.

"Too bad your greatest conquest is one you could never brag about."

"What that I got your virginity?" Hermione smiled inwardly at the sudden appalled look on Draco's face.

"Well, I guess that's something we both have in common." Draco shot back with a prideful look. "Seeing as I got yours as well."

"Ugh! I'm never drinking butterbeer again! I cant believe this!" Hermione was vibrating with anger.

"Well, we cant exactly go out there right now. Everyone is waking up and stumbling out of their rooms themselves." Draco pointed out as he sank down into the large leather chair in the corner of the room.

Hermione's brain churned on that fact for a second. As much as he hated to admit it, he was right.

"We'll need a story. Everyone is going to ask where we disappeared too." Draco suggested.

With a huff, she sat down in the chair at the foot of the bed, he was right about that too.

"I can say I went to finish getting things prepared for school." Hermione thought aloud.

"Yeah, I suppose I could say I was bored with the party." Draco turned his head to look out the large window to his right.

"Right. If we stick to those stories we should be okay. This meant nothing."

"Of course it didn't." Draco echoed.

* * *

_**Should I give up on Harry Potter fan-fictions or is it good enough for me to continue? I need to know. This seems like it would be fun to write!**_

_**THANKS FOR READING!**_

_**RAWR**_


	2. Rule 2: Forget It Ever Happened

**_Thank you all so much for reading! _**

**Rule Number Two: Forget It Ever Happened.**

"Do you think Granger keeps looking over here?" Crabbe commented while chomping on a chicken leg.

"Why would the mud blood look over here?" Draco shot back, he'd lost all his appetite for some reason.

"Its like she is staring you down or something." Goyle added, turning his head a bit to glare back at the Gryffindor.

Draco didn't bother to stare over at the other table. He was far too busy trying to clear his head. They'd been in school for two weeks and he was trying incredibly to forget that one night, but it was proving impossible.

Images from the party kept replaying in his mind.

_The second she entered the room, looking incredible in a soft blue sun dress, her skin sun kissed from staying outside most of the summer, her hair hanging in its usual spiral curls. Her headband and flip-flops matched her dress as well._

_He shamed himself that very second for even considering a mud blood to be attractive, most of all that one. Still, she was all but glowing in beauty. He couldn't help but stare at her._

_As the party waned on, more and more students arrived at the Leaky Cauldron to celebrate the end of the summer. Everyone was drinking a spiked punch and chugging down as much butterbeer as they could. At some point during the evening everything lost its complications, they were just a group of high school kids. No assigned _houses_, no natural enemies, they were just teenagers partying._

_That was when it happened. Hermione had just finished dancing with Luna and was ducking through the crowd laughing, towards the refreshment table. Draco watched her from the edge of the wildly dancing crowd, his mind swirling with confusion and spiked punch. He'd never noticed how pretty she was when she laughed, then again he never was around her when she was laughing. All he ever saw her doing was studying and making sneering faces at him._

_Then, before he could turn away, their eyes locked. She didn't instantly make a face and walk away, instead she kept smiling, making him smile in return. At that point she must've decided something because began to work her way through the crowd towards him._

"How much you wanna bet little Miss Know-It-All is a virgin?" Goyle howled in laughter, forcing Draco from his memory

Crabbe joined him in his laughter, high-fiving him for his joke, "For sure! Wouldn't know what to do if a guy tried to kiss even!"

Draco ignored them both and started to try and eat again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

"They remind me of howler monkeys." Ron was looking back over his shoulder at the Slytherin table.

Harry, who was sitting beside him turned to look as well, "They do it to get attention."

Hermione quickly averted her gaze to look else where. She hadn't meant to stare. She didn't realize she was until Goyle caught her eye by glaring at her.

"Buffoons." Hermione sighed, then took a sip of her drink.

"Gotta admit, Malfoy has toned down on his insults this year. Bit strange isn't it?" Ron turned back to face Hermione.

"Don't worry, he'll get all of it in." Harry chuckled and continued to munch on his food.

Hermione didn't bother to comment on the rest of their conversation. Besides being embarrassed about getting caught staring over at the Slytherin table, her mind was reeling in memories from that one night.

She still had questions of her own about it. Like: How they ended up dancing together? How did they end up in her room? How either one of them could have let this happen? The most important one she wanted to know was: why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

_A smart girl wouldn't have gone to the party, she would be at home studying. A smart girl wouldn't wear such an eye-catching dress, she would be well covered. A smart girl wouldn't be dancing wildly and like a maniac, she would calm and reserved. And a smart girl defiantly wouldn't make eye contact with the most dangerous boy in the room._

_If by chance the smart girl did make eye contact she wouldn't forget her sense of reason and walk towards the boy._

_But, for one night in her life, she wasn't the _smart_ girl. She was just a girl taking a chance. Tonight wasn't about enemies and forbidden things, it was about being a teenager. That's why when she finished dancing with Luna, made her way to the refreshment table, and caught Draco staring at her, she didn't care. She decided to skip her drink when he returned her smile. It was okay, if only for one night._

_Slowly, she pushed her way through the dancing students, until she was standing in front of him._

"_Wanna dance, Granger?" He muttered and nodded his head towards the dance floor._

"_Sure." She laughed back and took the hand he had extended out._

_The number of songs they danced to escaped her memory. One faded into another as they continued to laugh and dance without a care. Luckily for her, Harry and Ron weren't at this party, seeing as they both were helping Mrs. Weasley . Suppose it was a good thing for Draco that neither Crabbe nor Goyle were either._

_After dancing for what seemed like hours, they separated. Each returning to where they had been previously. Hermione found Luna and Draco returned to his place by the door._

_Another hour passed, there was not a sober person left in the room. Some students had begun to drain away to their rooms, others were still going strong. _

"_Hey," Hermione found Draco propped against the wall, a clear cup of red punch in his hand._

"_Hey." She was once again smiling at him so he returned the gesture._

_There conversation wasn't clear either, all she remember was after a few minutes of talking she took his hand leading him out of the room. Normally she wouldn't do this, this wasn't who she was. But still tonight, she was taking chances. Tonight Draco Malfoy wasn't annoying and pompous, he was fun guy who had danced with her and laughed with her._

"Hermione, do we have an quizzes today? I didn't study a bit for anything!" Ron's head fell to the table in exhaustion.

"Potions, Ron. You'd better cram before hand." Hermione rolled her eyes and speared some of carrots on her plate with her fork.

"Bloody Hell." Ron moaned, never lifting his head.

Well, Ron was right on that one. This whole mess is turning out to be '_Bloody Hell'_.

* * *

_**I'm still getting the swing of it! Luckily, I have my sister to help! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, AND FAVORITES! **_

_**It means so much that you all takes the time to read my story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**I know the details are really fuzzy right now, but they will clear up!**_

_**RAWR**_


End file.
